House Calls
by Tessela
Summary: Sesshomaru was the doctor to a broken family hiding a big secret. He took on a young girl fresh out of med-school to finish her residency under his tutelage. However, what the doctor didn't expect was for the young girl to be educating the Professional on something books didn't teach and helping him see life through a different lens. A series of small drabbles.


**./.**

**Nature**

**./.**

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi." The young girl bowed. "I am grateful to have the privilege to complete my residency here, Taisho-sensei. I am a hard worker and committed to my craft, I will not fail you." She assured me but it was not necessary. After leaning back up she smiled energetically, flashing her pearly whites and smiling so hard, her eyes nearly became slits.

"Welcome Higurashi-san." I greeted less enthusiastically. "You will be working underneath my space as my intern. I trust you noticed you are in a different environment than any average resident so the expectations here are extremely higher than a normal hospital. As of right now, you are working and at the same time learning as a private family doctor for the Taisho family. You will learn all a resident needs to know and then some. You will get the hands on experience and may at times be treated as higher than your current position depending on the situation and if I am not present to guide you.

I continued,"you were chosen by my father, the head of the Taisho family because of your outstanding skills in medicine and because you are also equip as a certified nurse, giving you a very respectable reputation that he hopes will be upstanding here during the duration of your time." The girl nodded in understanding. I allowed my words to sink in, realizing I said more than I intended but I had to make it substantially clear this was no fluke that she was chosen to be here.

After showing her, her desk and space which sat adjacent from my desk, both facing opposite directions, I gave her a brief of her first assignment and time to look it over.

"_Lady Izayoi Taisho..._" She read carefully, enunciating each word before her voice trailed off into a whisper, silently mouthing her words whilst she read.

"Lady Izayoi suffers from an unknown illness that attacks her immune system and leaves her often ill and sick with a rising temperature that at times pass 100. She becomes sick, nauseous and falls unconscious but shortly afterward when her temperature lowers, it plunges pass a moderate temperature and soon her body is unnaturally cold." Kagome stared back at me with her mouth agape with an expression mixture of disbelief and sympathy. I suppressed a snort at her unnecessary feelings. He's known his father's mate for a long time now and knew that she was tougher than she looked. Even when Death is at her doorstep, the woman was still a force to be reckoned with.

I watched as the raven haired woman quickly made the desk her own. Photos filled with joyous faces slowly decorated her desk along with small knick-knacks and figurines. I took note of my own workspace and saw it only to include the necessities: Papers, folders, a compact filing cabinet and a wire cup that held my pens and pencils. After she was satisfied with her now cluttered desk, she reclined in her chair, a relieved expression warming her face.

As I turned towards my desk to finish some paperwork, I was promptly stopped by the sound of her gasping. Curiously, I glanced over to see my new apprentice with her knees in her seat and her body leaned over her desk, fascinated by the view outside the window above her desk. Her eyes were wide in amazement and excitement as she peered through the large oval window.

"I see you're admiring the view of the Taisho estates." I met where her eyes wandered and watched as the waves of the Western river crashed against the shore, spotting some of my relatives dotting the banks and the boardwalk.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it Taisho-sensei?" She asked, turning her cerulean eyes my way while relaxing back into her seat, taking on a more professional sitting position.

"Hn," was my reply. My response seemed to amuse her and after shooting me another smile, she turned her attention back towards the oval window with a dreamy look in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips. I settled back into my seat and took the tedious task of finishing paperwork, however, my mind began to wander back to the woman behind me.

I heard her shuffle before a gentle sigh escaped her lips. Moments later, her chair squeaked as she turned around.

I knew she was going to speak to me. "Taisho-sensei, would you like to go step out onto the porch with me? Just for some fresh air." She asked politely enough.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to get very much work done. "Fine, but only for a moment. I have much work to do and so do you, Higurashi-san. You cannot continue to procrastinate." I closed my folder before cutting my eyes towards Kagome as I came to tower over her. She stood with her hand on the shoji door with an expression of a kid who's been caught red handed. With a sheepish smile, she stepped onto the sunny patio with me following behind, the fresh air of the nearby river and gleaming sun assaulting my senses almost instantly.

It was indeed a beautiful day.

The wind rustled through my onyx locks, as I pocketed my hands and watched some kids play around in a large fountain down the hill from where my clinic sat, a certain brunette child catching my interest.

"Your home is very beautiful." She admitted. "I wish I had a scene as lush as this back at home in Kyoto."

"Hn,"

She didn't seem satisfied with my response this time. "Y'know, you're not a talkative person, Taisho-sensei." Kagome noted in a sour tone but it was also hinted with playfulness.

Her next question caught me off guard. "Do you ever sit and admire nature?" I resisted the urge to snort or roll my eyes at the absurd idea.

Not missing a beat, I replied, "I have no interest in nature."

"Well that's boring, what do you do all day? Sit in your office and work? That's a dull way to live life." Her tone was sour once more but with no hints of the earlier playfulness. I turned my gaze to see her cerulean eyes peering up at the sky, childishly pouting.

"How do you live your life, Higurashi-san?" I found myself asking before even thinking about my words.

She smiled towards me, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, I could show you, now!" She happily suggested.

I wasn't falling for it. "After you finish your work, Higurashi-san."

**./.**

_I may be revising this chapter or rewording the summary because I'm always looking to improve, but the story will remain the same with the same idea. Tell me whatcha' think! _

_I wanted to try something different with putting it in first person/Sesshomaru's POV, was it good? Bad? Eh? _


End file.
